warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Russia. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join, da? Note from Bird: If you're going to join with a canon character (If you can find a canon character now x3) you must know what the character is like, also, if you join, please watch Hetalia, it'll be easier for you to understand what's going on x3 This Clan is owned by Bird, and the deputy of ownership is Dead. Leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Allegiances Leader Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Bird) Deputy Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chibi Italy Medcine Cat Hungary- Small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - Reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Lithuania- Muscular black she-cat with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- Blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Bird) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a slight crush on Russia, and is often scared of him. (Phoenix) Denmark- Bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England - Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France, since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Cynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Jackie) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Jackie) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, brown tom with olive green eyes. (Phoenix) America - Golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - Dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Luxembourg- she is a pretty pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes. even though she is a bit smaller then other cats, she has strong will-power. She is friends with almost everybody, but watch out when she's angry, she will hurt you... Badly (Bird) Mexico- Sand-colored tom with beutiful green eyes and muscular shoulders.(Wild) Belarus - Somewhat violent pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Russia, but comes out the wrong way. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Liechtenstein Ireland- He is a pure white tom with dark green eyes. He is the younger brother of Scotland and the older brother of England. He is quiet and mysterious. He doesn't really mind his siblings. Even though they do annoy him sometimes. (Bird) France - Gold tom with sky blue eyes. Often makes trouble and loves making fun of England. (Phoenix) Poland - Plale gold tom with sky blue eyes. Has a Valley Girl accent. (Phoenix) Belgium - Gold she-cat with green eyes. Mature and graceful. (Phoenix) Iraq- Sand-colored tom with black spots with orange-red tops (like bombs) and green eyes. Wears a white cloth on his head. Can be nice sometimes, but often says cruel jokes. (Wild) Northern Ireland (Northern, North, or N.I for short) - A fluffy pale golden she-cat with green eyes. The baby of the british family, and she resembles England. She is happy, bubbly and hyper, being almost the exact opposite of Ireland. She can become quite serious at times, and when remembering her troubled past she becomes almost brooding. (Jackie) Wales - She's a slender, long-furred golden tabby she-cat with pale, sky blue eyes. She's not that much older than North, but she still likes to be an older sister to her. She calmer than her sister, but still has her moments. She doesn't really like England sometimes, but normally she's on good terms with her siblings. (Jackie) Apprentice: Sealand China - Handsome dark brown tabby tom with light brown eyes and a black-and-white patch of fur on his back shaped like a panda. (Phoenix) Madacascar - Dark brown tom with vibrant rainbow speckles, and emerald eyes. (4pinkbear) Turkey- Gray-and-white spotted tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Iceland - Pale, blue-white she-cat with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Netherlands - Lolicon, stoic, neurotic, dominating, solemn, neat-freak, downer, scheming, fluffy pale blonde-brown tom with spikey fur, a small scar on his forehead, a tuft of fur that sticks up on his head, and intense, pale green eyes. (Jackie) Ottoman Empire - Powerful, cocky, lively, competive, large, fluffy, dark brown tom with slightly lighter chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail-tip, a double haircurl at the base of his head, a white stripe over his eyes and part of his face, and bright, sparkling, green-brown eyes. (Jackie) Hellenic Republic - Sleepy, serious, carefree, casual, philosophical, fluffy, tufty furred brown tom with a double haircurl on his head, a fluffy tail, and bright green eyes. (Jackie) Brazil- Carefree black tom with glowing blue eyes. Always spends his time hanging around in the forest. (Wild) Columbia- Large brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes. (Wild) Spain - Brown tom with green eyes. Often speaks Spanish. (Phoenix) Austria - Dark tabby tom with silver rings around brown eyes like glasses. (Phoenix) Korea - Brown tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Vietnam - Black she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Taiwan Cuba- Brown tom with Red, yellow, and white spots with blue eyes. (Wild) Switzerland - Handsome gold tom with blue eyes. Is Liechtenstien's brother. (Phoenix) Finland - Fluffy golden-blonde tom with violet eyes. (Jackie). Rwanda - Quiet, unemotional, stoic, secretive, choppy-furred, pure, ebony-black tabby tom with a faint, dark brown dab on his chest, sand-colored ear tips, and alert, dark, calm brown-blue eyes. (Luna) North Pole - Blue-ish white she-cat with light, icy, violet eyes and a brown diamond on her forehead. Nice and sweet, but sometimes snappy. Has a high voice. (Shorts) Jamaica - Fluffy dark brown tom with amber eyes and a gold stripe going down his forhead. Adventurous and fun. Has a Jamaican accent and sometimes speaks patois. (Shorts) Zimbabwe - Black tom with lighter spots and blue eyes. (Splashcloud) Ecuador - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Splashcloud) Syria - Cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes. (Splashcloud) Suriname - Golden she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Her eyes are an icy blue. (Splashcloud) Mali - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Splashcloud) Ontario - Slightly small, fluffy, long-haired, slighly wavy-furred, slightly shy, long-limbed, curious, low stamina, slightly cowardly, dusty light brown tabby she-cat with pale creamy-blonde streaks scattered through her pelt, a long strand of slightly curly fur down the middle of her face, and pale blue-gray eyes with a band of yellow around her pupil. Older twin to Quebec, but often acts slightly younger when compared to him. (Luna) Quebec - Extremely dark brown, almost black, tom with black rings around his eyes similar to glasses, short, fluffy fur, and violet/blue eyes that start a light blue at the pupil and spread into a dark purple. Has a small, bouncy hair curl much like Canada's. Usually quiet and shy, but is a little bit of a perv. Younger twin to Ontario, but often acts older when compared to her. (Invalid) Scandinavia - Big, grey tom with white stripes moving down along his sides, long fur and orange eyes that appear gold in sunlight. Has a small dark grey patch of fur similar to the shape of the Scandinavian flag. Is usually disciplined and a great fighter, but can be loud at times. (Dead) Neo-Babylonia - (Baby or Babylonia) Pretty, light-blue she-cat with bright green eyes, short fur and silvery paws. Has a slight flap of fur covering her left eye. Is usually shy, but can be very playful and fun to be around. (Dead) Laos - Small, but strong, tom with an odd green and yellow pelt with black paws and amber eyes, short fur and a hint of gold on his muzzle. Has a scar along his left front leg. Is fast, sharp-witted, kind, caring and has a keen sense of hearing. (Dead) Guinea Equatorial - Gentle and sweet, dark yellow she-cat with white paws and loving blue eyes and long fur. Has a light blue tint going down her nose. Don't let her looks decieve you, she is a strong fighter and is not easily fooled. (Dead) Nicaragua - Description to be added. (Dead) Aztec Empire - Description to be added. (Dead) Cambodia - dark greenish-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Gentle and shy, not much of a fighter. (Violet) Maldives - small silver tom with green eyes. Fiery and self-centered. (Violet) Thailand - dark brown she-cat with orange, swirly stripes rippling through her pelt, green paws, and light lavender eyes. Protective of her sister, Cambodia. (Violet) Norway - Light furred tom with dull blue eyes, he's very mysterious and speaks very little. (Bird) Byzantine Empire: Dark-grey tom. Once powerful, he now is plotting to get big again... (Slick Syrup) India: Light brown-maple colored tom. Very calm, he usually meditates and solves problems. Byzantine's best friend. (Duke of Deliciousness) Queens Haiti- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pakistan- Loner kit found in woods. White and sand spotted tom. Often randomly pounces on people. (Wild) Argentina- Orange she-cat with green eyes. Very worried when anyone is hurt. (Wild) Belize - Fluffy, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, clever, intelligent, long-haired, bright, pinkish-cream greenish-gray, and blue-gray she-cat with scattered bright ginger dapples, shaped oddly like birds, and bright green eyes. Mother of Rwanda's kits. (Luna) Kits Panama - small reddish-ginger tabby she-cat with 3 white paws. Young kit that just appeared in their ranks Marshell Islands (Marshell) -young brown tom with bright green eyes, very hyper, and curious. (Bird) Alaska - Small, feminine, pale golden-blonde tom with a long curl of fur on his head, a small sunflower tucked behind the ear on the same side as the curl, and pale blue eyes. Being cared for by Canada. (Jackie). St. Lucia (Lucia) - Witty, tomboyish, cocky, fiery, long-limbed, skinny, agile, quick-minded, observant, blonde tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, a black patch on her forehea,d shaped oddly like a bird, a very small curl of fur on top of her head, and ice-blue eyes. (Luna) Afghanistan - Tiny, quiet, kind, sweet-faced, adorable, fluffy, long-haired, handsome, likeable, observant, sand-colored tabby tom with one white paw, one black paw, tabby stripes on his tail, a small tuft of fur that sticks up on his head, and observant, bright, light blue-green eyes. (Luna) Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Jackie) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Jackie) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Jackie) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - Honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Liechtenstein - Adorable, tiny gold she-cat with green eyes. Thinks of Belarus as an older sister. (Phoenix) Taiwan - Sandy brown she-cat with brown eyes and a flower in her hair. (Phoenix) Egypt - Slim black she-cat. Apprentice. (Holly) Elders Australia- Old, pale dusty gold tom with brown speckles, and dark chocolate eyes. roleplayed by 4pinkbear Chibi Allegiances Chibi England - (Look at England above) (Bird) Chibi Russia - (Look at Russia above) (Bird) Chibi Ireland - (Look at Ireland above) (Bird) Chibi Luxembourg - (Look at Luxembourg above) (Bird) Chibi Italy - (Look at Italy above) (Violet) Chibi Rome - (Look at Rome above) (Phoenix) Chibi Taiwan - (Look at Taiwan above) (Phoenix) Chibi Switzerland - (Look at Switzerland above) (Phoenix) Chibi Spain - (Look at Spain aboe) (Phoenix) Chibi Austria - (Look at Austria above) (Phoenix) Chibi Korea - (Look at Korea above) (Phoenix) Chibi Vietnam - (Look at Vietnam above) (Phoenix) Chibi China - (Look at China above) (Phoenix) Chibi France - (Look at France above) (Phoenix) Chibi Poland - (Look at Poland above) (Phoenix) Chibi Belgium - (Look at Belgium above) (Phoenix) Chibi Belarus - (Look at Belarus above) (Phoenix) Chibi Greece - (Look at Greece above) (Phoenix) Chibi Ukraine - (Look at Ukraine above) (Phoenix) Chibi Prussia - (Look at Prussia above) (Phoenix) Chibi Japan - (Look at Japan above) (Phoenix) Chibi America - (Look at America above) (Violet) Chibi Jamaica - (Look at Jamaica above) (Shorts) Chibi North Pole - (Look at North Pole above) (Shorts) Chibi Wales - (Look at Wales above) (Bird) Chibi Rwanda - (Look at Rwanda above) (Luna) Chibi Belize - (Look at Belize above) (Luna) Chibi Scandinavia - (Look at Scandinavia above) (Dead) Chibi Neo-Babylonia - (Look at Neo-Babylonia above) (Dead) Chibi Laos - (Look at Laos above) (Dead) Chibi Thailand (Violet) Chibi Cambodia (Violet) RPG /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Clan Life ---- "Good morning, Russia." India yawned. "Anything the matter?" No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 01:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia looked at India, and shook his head, "Nope, just thinking." he said. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 23:45, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh." India said blandly. "Well, you may want to keep more of an eye on Byzantine Empire." No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 01:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia asked, "Is there something wrong with him?" looking at India confused. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 02:00, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well", India said, "He's the Byzantine Empire. You can never be sure what he's doing." No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 02:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia smiled, "I'm sure whatever he's doing is not an immediate danger to others, unless you're worried about him being an immediate danger to himself." he mewed. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 02:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That's what I mean-" India was interrupted as Byzantine ran by, being torched by Greek Fire. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 02:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia watched, and said, "Hm, of course I'll keep an eye on him~. He was once a big empire, of course, being an ex big empire can have it's... Bad side." Russia stared as Byzantine ran by. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 02:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- India nodded. "Good. I'll have to watch too." No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 02:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia nodded in agreement, while Ireland walked past Byzantine as he ran past, he looked back, confused at Byzantine. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 01:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Byzantine Empire almost jumped into the water, then realized that the burn would be just as bad. "CURSE YOU FATTTTEEEEE!" he yelled loudly. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 01:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia just stared, very confused. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 01:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- A bit later, India dragged Byzantine to the medicine cat. "He burned himself again, Italy." he said with a sigh. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 01:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia was lying down, staring around the camp. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 01:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Byzantine limped around camp, bragging about how he got his bruises and burn marks. "The fox was huge! I took care of him. But what's a war without casualties?" he said, showing his burned ears. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 02:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Russia just twitched his ears. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 02:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC)-- ---- Byzantine Empire, tired of talking, walked in his den to sleep. No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 02:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 ---- "BYZANTINE!" India shouted loudly. "It's meditation time." Byzantine Empire nearly flew out of his nest. "NEXT TIME PROD ME WITH YOUR PAW, OR SOMETHING!" No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 00:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 Chibi/Past RP Where you can rp as chibis or younger versions of your characters ~ Bird "Sorry, I'm just really tense at the moment," Scandinavia meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:35,7/24/2012 23:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chibi!Luxembourg nodded. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chibi America blinked. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 21:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clan